


Returning Home

by lavenderlotion



Series: Stetopher Appreciation Week [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Chris Argent, BAMF Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stetopher Week, Stetopher Week 2017, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles never intended to return to Beacon Hills. Leaving something he did to keep himself sane, the town taking more from him than he had to give. With his fathers support he decided to travel the world, training and becoming stronger.He hadn't been surprised when Peter and Chris found him, their previous tentative flirtation quickly becoming a solid relationship between the three. They settled into his life seamlessly, more than willing to continue his travels. They made a name for themselves helping others, became known within the supernatural community.So no, Stiles never considered returning to Beacon Hills, at least not till his father was kidnapped.Prequel toAs Your Own





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> October 28th - Hunters/Monsters. 
> 
> This one is kind of a given in Chris/Peter dynamic, but here’s a day to include it in a Stetopher situation.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out the rest of the weeks prompts, right here!](http://tridom.tumblr.com/post/166440096409/stetopher-week-prompts)

Stiles did not want to return to Beacon Hills.

When he left, it had been final. It had been too much to stay in a town where so many people he had cared for died, where there was still so much  _ hurt _ . Leaving had been an easy decision in the end. With his dad telling him to go there had been no reason to stay. He and Scott hadn’t been the same for years and they had been over longer than Stiles cared to admit. 

So with his dad's approval and support he left, traveling to Poland, staying in the same town his mother was from. He’d learned from Deaton his mother had been a magic user, trained in her home country before traveling to America where the man met her. So Stiles went and there he learned magic, the same elders who taught his mother showing him how to harness his spark, how to use the power he had inside himself.

He was good.

He’s always been a quick learner and his magic was no different for him. When he had been taught all they had to teach he moved on, traveling further and finding more people to teach him, learning along the way. He spent two years with no real destination in mind, traveling more through Europe then some of Africa, crossing seas to South America.

He hunted during his time. When he was on his own, traveling country to country he became far more aware of the supernatural community than he had been before. He had seen  _ so much  _ in his time. What had stayed with him most was the simple fact that some creatures were inherently evil. Sure, most supernaturals had a mind, a conscious that kept them from doing horrible things. But some, some had  _ nothing _ . Some were ruthless, bloody killers that had no regard for the lives they took. It was disconcerting to know there could be such reasonless evil out there.

Some monsters were just that: monsters. He had learned that the hard way and was a lesson he would never forget. So he began to hunt. He would take out those beings who hurt without cause, who killed without reason. He also offered help to those in the know, performing jobs for stay and food, helping when need be. He created charms and potions, warded and spelled just to get by. He had soon made a name for himself in the supernatural community, though he was  _ not _ fond of Red Hood.

He continued to train, to get better, stronger than he was before. He refused to be weak ever again and insured that he never  _ could _ be. It was hard work, as taxing on his body as on his mind. He had never known if he would have a place to sleep, had never known where he was going to find food. He could only hope that everyone he went to would actually be willing to take him on, to teach him what they knew - and it was beyond disappointing when they didn’t.

He finally, finally settled down in a small town in Brazil.

It was … lonely, living in a country on your own. He knew no one around him and had hardly been able to communicate with his neighbors. And yes he still talked to his dad regularly, kept him updated on his going ons and his progress in his training. In turn his father told him a little about what was going on in town, though he never knew too much these days. Unless it was going to impact the Sheriff’s office he made it clear he didn’t want to be involved in anything supernatural - that Parrish would be the go to guy.

Parrish’s promotion had surprised absolutely no one. Stiles was fairly sure his father had feelings for the younger man and just didn’t realize. Despite that Jordan made an excellent Chief Deputy, especially with his connection to the supernatural. As far as Stiles knew things in Beacon Hills were going fine, and he made his dad promise to keep him updated with the goings ons of both Chris and Peter. 

So to say he was surprised when they showed up was an understatement. He was settled in Brazil only a few weeks before Chris and Peter showed up. He wasn’t sure if he could say he was surprised, really. He knew the three of them had been moving towards something before he had left, but none of them had been in a place where anything real or even remotely healthy could have formed. They were all better now and their tentative courtship had become a solid relationship, one Stiles was more than thankful for.

They had adapted to him quickly, taking in the changes to his person with ease. Stiles was not only physically different - now he was lines of smooth, hard muscle, sharp jaw and even brighter eyes - but he was quieter, calmer than he had ever been. His mind didn’t move nearly as fast, no longer fueled by his untapped magical energy. 

What the three of them fell into was simple - easy. They were pack and they loved each other. That was all that mattered. Stiles continued with his freelance work, traveling to towns to meet with people who needed his services, though now being trailed by the two men. Chris had taken to hunting well, offering years of practical advice. He help was priceless and continued to save Stiles’ life as they went on. 

Peter’s senses were also invaluable. The three of them worked together for another year, gaining a larger reputation in the supernatural community as The Triad: a Hunter, a Wolf and a Spark working together in tandem - never before heard of. It worked for them, traveling and helping others the way they did. For Stiles it was almost redemption. He knew what the Nogitsune did in his bod was in no way his fault, had laid those demons to rest years ago when he couldn't hold onto them any longer. It still made him feel better though, and he knew it made his father proud - which was the least he could do since he hadn’t seen the man for years.

So Stiles never expected to go back to Beacon Hills. He was okay with his life, content with how he lived. He was with two men who loved him and he loved in turn, did _good_ _things_ for people everyday. He never _wanted_ to go back. 

Then Parrish called.

* * *

Passing back into Beacon Hills now, near five years after he initially left, was an entirely surreal experience. He could feel the slight wards surrounding the preserve, old and weak and essentially useless. The preserve itself held its own power, mighty in its size and age. He could see the dying energy of the Nemeton deep within the forest and vowed to do something about it after, well  _ after _ .

He let out a breath, reaching over to grab Chris’ hand. Peter was in the back taking a deserved nap. He had been driving for hours before and Stiles didn’t begrudge the wolf his sleep even if Stiles had been too anxious for days to get any. He’d been eating extra, using the energy he got from food to supplement sleeping. He’d been fine for another week at the rate, his magic keeping him going as long as it got some sort of fuel.

Chris’ hand was warm in his own and he was thankful for both men with him. Neither had questioned his decision to head back to Beacon Hills, rather speeding up the process and staying level headed while Stiles freaked the fuck out. He didn’t  _ how _ to calm down, didn’t even want to think about the worst case scenario here. If he lost his dad?

_ Fuck _ .

He couldn’t even think about it without wanting to curl up. He could only be thankful for the call, seeing as no one else had bothered. Stiles still had the same number, hell still had the same phone he did when he left. Contacting him wouldn't be too hard, especially since he could easily be found on Facebook. But no. When his father was kidnapped by  _ the fucking fae court  _ the only person who thinks of calling his is Jordan. 

He had immediately left for Beacon Hills. Technically he broke down in Peter’s arms first, but that was beyond the point. So now here they were, barely two days later and had traveled nearly halfway around the world. Stiles wasn’t even sure  _ how _ they gotten so far, but he was willing to bet Chris cashed in on some of the favours owed to them. Stiles wasn’t complaining, the sooner he knew his dad was safe the sooner he could calm.

They were ten minutes inside the border of Beacon Hills when Stiles phone chimed. It was a text from Jordan informing them that ‘everyone’ was gathered at the clinic, and Stiles had Chris change his course accordingly. 

He woke Peter up a few moments from the clinic and the wolf grumbled his awakening, groaning about sore necks and too small back seats.

“Peter, may I remind you of your super healing?” Chris deadpanned after the wolf had spent three minutes complaining about the crimp in his neck.

“Yes dear, I am fully aware of my abilities as a werewolf, thank you.” Peter replied with an eyeroll, Stiles smiling softly at their banter. 

“Well then  _ you _ know, as well as  _ we _ do, that you neck is perfectly fine!”

Stiles closed his eyes and focused on the car, easily casting a silencing ward with a second layer to cover scent, “Okay we’re silent.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Chris said as he squeezed Stiles hand gently, “Now how are we doing this? Do we want to go in suited up or in civies?”

Chris had taken to their nickname with a childlike enthusiasm, relishing in becoming The Hunter. He loved the anonymity that came with having a pseudonym. He had them dress up when meeting with new clients, Peter in his beta form, Stiles in a hooded  _ red _ leather jacket and Chris decked out in an entire arsenal of weapons. To be fair it was how they dressed when they went out for hunts and Chris often argued it was best to be prepared at all times. Stiles and Peter both thought he just liked the superhero connotations.

“Well I do love a dramatic entrance.” Peter drawled from the back, grinning around a sudden mouthful of fangs, his face distorted into something considerably wolfish. 

Peter was strong. About a year ago they had came across an Alpha pack - a weak imitation of the one that had came to Beacon Hills - and they had promptly put them down. All that Alpha power had to go somewhere and instead of letting it flicker out into nothing Stiles absorbed the sparks of magic, slowly feeding them back into Peter. He knew if the wolf were to take all that power on at once it would drive him mad, so Stiles had channeled it into a wooden sculpture and slowly released it.

Now that Peter was incredibly strong his full shift was a large wolf, standing at more than five feet. He was beyond impressive, and because of it his Beta shift had changed as well. He looked almost like he had in his previous Alpha shift, though he was much smaller and distinctly more humanoid than before.

“I mean  _ I guess  _ I’ll wear the jacket,” Stiles sighed, but still smiled at the two men. He knew they were trying to distract him for a bit, give him something else to focus on and for that he was beyond grateful.

He let himself a settle for a moment once they finally pulled into the clinic, taking deep breathes and settling his magic, aware of both men watching him. Finally he smiled and activated their tattoos. It was something he had done a while ago, closer in time to the beginning when the other men joined him. He had been using tattoos to channel his magic for a few years at that point,  but had never tried to put his magic into a tattoo on  _ someone else. _ He tried Peter first, the man having his healing if anything were to go wrong. 

Instead everything had gone right and Stiles had been able to imbue the man's tattoo with his own magic, linking it to his spark. So now they all had a few matching tattoos. The ones he were using now where to hide all their heartbeats and scents - further adding to their air of mystery. No one in the room would be able to recognize them this way - Peter’s beta shift being so far removed from his human features. Stiles’ red hood shadowed most of his face, only his chin visible if he kept his head down. Chris - because he was a dramatic asshole - wore a half mask, though it did double as a gasmask and voice modifier. 

With a sigh Stiles approached the clinic, trailing after Chris with Peter following behind himself. They presented themselves this was for a reason, Chris in the front as he would be assumed the most powerful - his armoury helped with that facade. Chris had entirely too many guns and knives strapped to his body  - so many that Stiles had never known him to use or need them all. Better safe than sorry, Chris had always said.

Stiles took up the middle on purpose. He was smaller than the two men, Peter dwarfing him in this form. It made him appear even less of a threat, especially as he held no obvious weapon. Of course those who knew of them would know him to be the magic user but it was easier to come across unassuming like this. Especially since with his red leather jacket he wore ripped skinny jeans.

The bell of the clinic chimed when the entered and Stiles felt the wards try to stop them, hold them out. Stiles bit back a laugh, rather snapping them with hardly a thought. He smiled when Peter’s stride didn’t even break, knowing Stiles would get him through with ease. The pack were indeed there, gathered in the back room. Scott’s head snapped up when they entered, his face contorting with confusion when he neither nor smelled anything.

“Who the hell are you?” Malia asked, her head cocked to the side as she openly sniffed the air.

“They, if I am not mistaken, are known as The Triad.” Deaton spoke from the back of the room, his voice as smooth and calm as usual.

“You are correct,” Chris said, his voice coming out deep and robotic. 

“Well what are you doing here?” Malia asked, still as blunt as always.

“I called them here,” Jordan said, sending the three a small smile. He was the only one in the room to know who they were, and by the amusement in his eyes Stiles could tell he was enjoying their little show.

“We are here to return John Stilinski from the Fae court. We are here to undo your mistake,” Stiles spoke, his voice distorted with his magic, bouncing around the walls as he spoke.

“We didn’t make a mistake!” Liam said with on a growl, his eyes flashing beta yellow. Peter stepped forward at that, his own eyes a continuous red glow as he growled right back, the sound all but shaking the room and the wolf whined high his throat, taking a step back and bowing his neck in submission. 

“Respect your elders, cub,” Chris said before taking another step forward, “All we need to know where he was taken, we can handle the rest.” 

* * *

The preserve was dark as they stalked through it. Peter had melted into his wolf right there in the clinic, receiving several shocked faces for his effort. The wolf grinned from ear to ear though, absolutely preening when Stiles ran a hand down his flank.

Now they were walking through the forest, the trees bending under their combiner power. The forest parted for them, easily leading them where they needed to go. Frankly they hadn’t even needed to stop at the clinic, but Stiles  _ did _ want to show off a little. It didn't even matter that no one had known that it was him, it was still satisfying to see their faces when they first walked in. He could only imagine what they would look like when they realized just who The Triad was.

They made their way to a clearing, the Fae court already gathered. The clearing itself was beautiful. Fairy lights were everywhere casting a warm glow over the woods. There were tables heaped with food and drink, people dancing to a tune Stiles’ magic was protecting them from. The fae  _ were _ gorgeous, Stiles couldn’t say otherwise. They were all soft colours, pastel and gorgeous. Vibrant shocks of hair stood out throughout the crowd, all their clothing flowing and seamless.

His dad was there, tied up with a gag in his mouth. His eyes were half lidded and he seemed hardly conscious, leaning heavily against the tree trunk behind him. The sight made Stiles’ blood boil and his spark flared bright and hot in his chest, his eyes glowing bright and hot with his magic, the all white of them being the only thing showing under the shadow of his mask. He stepped forward, back straight as his magic cackled inside of him.

Thunder echoed loudly through the clearing, lightning flashing in the night's sky. His hands shook as the weather shifted around them, more clouds darkening the forest. Rain came down slowly, steadily gaining speed.

The Fae queen sat before him, crown high on her head. She looked like the picture of nonchalance, her pack poised gently and her legs crossed. Her face was pleasantly blank, her skin a soft pale pink. Her hair curled purple around her, falling down to her legs. Guards stood behind her, four in total all in armour with swords. Her court was around them, scattered throughout the clearing.

Stiles didn’t care about any of it.

“You will return my father at once!” Stiles’ voice echoed through the clearing as thunder clapped in the sky, the rain coming down harder. The three of them were still bone dry, the rain slamming down around them - creating a perfect circle where they stood.

The queen just laughed, her voice sounding like a bell as it floated around the clearing, “Oh no, I don’t think I will!”

Stiles heard the gunshot at the same time he watched the bullet embed itself right next to the Queen’s head, buried into the wood of her throne. Her guards moved forward as one, surrounding their queen and shielding her with their bodies. The queen screeched her outrage, the rest of the fae slowly moving forward to watch the proceedings.

“ _ Kill them _ !” She screamed at her guards, two advancing forward. 

Before they could take another step Peter was stepping forward and letting out a roar that shook the ground they stood on, the trees cowering back at the show of power. The guards halted, taking a half step in the face of such obvious strength but the Queen just screamed at them again, and they lunged. Peter jumped forward, deftly twisting his body to avoid being sliced by the guards sword and closed his jaw around the fae’s middle, ruthlessly biting into the creature.

He snapped his neck to the side, ripping out the chunk of flesh and growling as the men limply fell to the ground, intestines leaking out of his body, his blood running a bright gold. Chris took down the other one, calmly raising the pistol he was still holding and firing a shot - hitting the fae squealy between it’s eyes. The bullet bubbled and sizzled, the iron leaking out of it’s inner holding, burning the fae’s skin.

“I ask again, return my father or suffer a far worse fate.” Stiles demanded, holding no patience. 

“I will never fold to you  _ mortals _ !” She spit the last word, throwing her arms out and sending a blast of magic towards the boy.

Stiles stopped it with a raised hand, the power of the blow causing him to talk a half step back in surprise. He didn’t have much experience battling other magic users and he was horribly in the disadvantage for it. He didn’t let it show though and studiously ignored what appeared to be a portal opening to let more guards through. He knew Peter and Chris could handle their own, both powerful in their own right. 

So Stiles focused on the woman in front of him. Her skin was paling, her hair twisting and turning in the air around her. Stiles just planted his feet and called upon his spark, letting it burn wildly in his chest as he directed his power towards the queen. He sent a wave of it at her, his mouth pulling into a cruel smile when she stumbled back much worse than Stiles had. He focused on the sky, sending lightning hurtling at her. Three strikes missed but two hit, the ground around her smoking still.

She screamed her fury, the noise high and sharp, similar to that of Lydia’s banshee. Stiles was nearly knocked back by the magic assaulting him but he planted his feet and called firmly upon his own spark, pushing back with all he had. It was exhausting and his thighs were shaking with the force to stay upright. Fighting sounded around him, roars and gunshots sounding out in equal. He could feel that Peter and Chris were both okay and that little reassurance let him push himself harder, sending out more of his magic.

He called upon the forest around him, pulling at the magic at his feet and asking for its help, begging it to help him get his father back. He could tell that the fae were hardly visitors in this land, rather occupying the space with no regard for the woods themselves. It helped that he was so bonded with Peter, the woods readily responding to a Hale mate requesting its help.

With the power boost Stiles stood taller, yelling his own indignation as he pushed harder, watching and the queen fell to her knees, her face further distorting into something ugly before she was overwhelmed, Stiles’ magic aided by the forest burning her out. Her ashes were drowned in Stiles’ rain storm and he quickly ran towards his dad, not caring about the fighting slowing down around him. 

Stiles stumbled forward, pulling his father towards him even as he fell to his knees, the Sheriff falling with him. He willed the ropes away, pushing a little more of the forests magic into his dad and removing any spells he may be under, forcing the man's wounds closed. He tucked himself into his dad’s chest sobbing in relief as he let his body go slack with his exhaustion, furiously thanking the forest for its aid.

He’s not sure how long he kneeled there, his father hugging him back just as tight before a warmth settled against his back, Chris’ chest familiar in feel. The man wraps himself around them both, pulling until Stiles falls into his lap, the Sheriff following and curling into his son as exhaustion takes over their bodies. Before Stiles drifts to sleep he feels a second warmth settle all around him, fur brushing against his fingers and Peter curls around the three.

He closes his eyes, his father against his chest, curled into the two men he loves.

Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Does it count as the 28th if I haven't gone to bed yet? LOL!
> 
> Alright. I did not start out intending this to be some sort of prequel to As Your Own, instead that literally just sort of happened on it's own, LOL! Much the same 'yesterday's' fic was a sequal to Tuesday's, this sort of just happened, LOL!
> 
> Alright, a little about this fic! I am actually fairly happy with it. It is another fic that is on the longer side, and I really have no idea where all these words are coming from, since I _never_ right fics this long on the regular! It's super weird for me to be writing such long stories, but I can't say that I'm unhappy. Who knows, maybe longer one shots will become the norm?  
>  I'm going to admit now I am fairly nervous for tomorrow's fic. I am not a smut writer, it is not something I do. It am excited for the type of story I plan on writing, but seriously wish me some fucking luck you guys because this could be rough!
> 
> UH! We have three days of this week left and I am honestly have so, so much fun. I hope you enjoy today's and please find me on tumblr!!!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
